Young Games
by marvelgirl12
Summary: Robin and Zattanna get thown into the games...the hunger games ... on a different planet...who will survive...who will die and will Robin be able to save his life and Zattanna's. Yeah bad sum. i KNOW! (I like Babs and Dick but shes WAY to old for him like Gale and Katniss)
1. Prolouge

"Sir..We have found a habited planet." a dark crackling voice said.

"Where?" A voice that sounded like his mouth was full of rocks.

"Sector 11."

"What is it called."

"Earth, Sir."

The rock mouth smiled, "Let the games begin."


	2. Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing all of this goes to CARTOONETWORK and SUSAN COLLINS (if last name is spelled wrong PLEZ tell me)**

The cave was empty except for Robin, "Where is everybody," Dick thought, "I don't smell a cake." Dick knew that his friends were planing a party for his 14th birthday but he had no idea where they were. Then...

"SURPRISE!"All the mentors and partners yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!"

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have..." Robin lied.

"Yeah right Rob," Zatanna said.

"Zee...how are you,"

"Great," Zee said as he was handing him a piece of cake. "Happy birthday birdy."

"Thanks," Rob said as he accepted the cake.

"Happy birthday birdy." Zee said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Zee."

"DUDE!" Kid Flash ran to his best friend and tacked him.

"Hey get of me," Rob said he chuckled, "your gonna get it if you don't get of me."

"WALLY!"

Wally the kid flash turned around to see batman. As soon as Kid Flash turned around Robin kicked him of and did a flip in the air.

"HEY NO FAIR YOU HAD A TAG TEAM!" Kid Flash yelled.

Robin helped his friend up. "I wonder what they're talking about," Robin said pointing to the giggling Artemis, Rocket, Megan, and Zatanna.

"I don't know but I know how we can find out," Kid Flash said looking over at Connor the SuperBoy.

"No, No, No, No," Robin said, "We are not using Connor like that."

"Come on Rob. I bet hes already listing in. PLEASE!"

"Fine."

"HEY CONNOR! OVER HERE!" Kid Flash screamed

Connor walked over, "yes?"

"What are they saying," Wally said pointing to the girls.

"I'm not gonna eavesdrop."

"please," Wally begged

"No...Happy Birthday Robin." Robin chuckled.

"Thanks." Robin said

AT WAYNE MANOR

Robin came home as Dick Greyson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne the Batman.

"I'M HOME!" Dick yelled.

"DICK!" 2 boys came running up to Dick and tackled him.

"Hey whats with everybody and tackling these days,"he joked, "Hey Tim. Hey Jason."

"Come on Dick Alfred said if we eat ALL our vegibles we get CAKE!" Jason screamed

"CAKE CAKE...," Tim chanted.

"CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE," Jason joined in.

Alfred came out of the kitchen as Bruce came inside thou the secret chamber where the batcave was located.

"Hey I heard some one scream cake what kind," Bruce asked the brilliant butler Alfred.

" Chocolate, Master Bruce," he said, "Master Dick's favorite."

"Aww thanks Alfred."Dick said as someone knocked on the front door, "I wonder who that could be."

Bruce opened the door where a very tall WHITE MARTIAN stood he held a gun, "Come out peacefully and no one gets hurt."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger :( Plez don't hurt me! 388 words WOW! I really like this story so REVIEW PLEZ and ill have Dick SING (and i know JASON and Tim are not suppose to be in this but i needed some one to play Prim and you can't just have Tim without Jason (whoops i wasn't supposed to tell you that) :)**


	3. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: Still don't own :(**

"Tim..Jason get behind me," Dick orded. Tim got behind and hugged Dick's torso. Jason put his hands on Tim's shoulders.

The martians took the batfamily to city hall.

"Adults must be separated from the children," a white martian said to Bruce and Alfred.

"DADDY!" Tim yelled runny towards Bruce. A white martian steeped inf rount of Tim and changed his martian hand into a hammer.

"TIM!" Dick yelled running to Tim, "Leave him alone," he told the martian. The martian hit Dick with the hammer and Dick flew back and fell on the gravel.

"DICK!" Jason yelled.

"Let that be a warning to all of Earth if you disobey orders YOU...WILL...DIE," the martian said walking away.

"Need help," a hand was reached out to help Dick up.

"Wally?" Dick asked.

"Shhh," the guys are here.

"HEY! Wall Mouth who's your little friend," Artemis asked walking with the team towards him and Dick.

"HE'S MY BROTHER," Jason and Tim said together, "Dick Greyson."

"Hey aren't you the kid that goes to my school..." Artemis asked

"Yeah my dad pays for your scholarship," Dick said trying to hide his voice so they can't tell that he's the Boy Wonder.

"Well..." Artemis started but couldn't finish because the aliens separated the boys and the girls, and then by age.

They just stood there watching...waiting...till a video started playing, a man was sitting he had a white beard that connected with his white hair, "Hello my name is President Snow right now you are about to have the reaping for the Hunger Games...," he picked up a paper and stated reading off of it, "And so it was decreed that each year the various sectors of the galaxy would offer up in tribute one young man and women to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor and his or her world will never have to fight in the Hunger Games again. Thank you..." the video ended and a _CRAZY _looking girl walked up to the Mic.

"I just love that," she said, "Now the time has come for us to select one courages man and women for the honor of representing sector 11 in the 74th Hunger Games. Ladies first," she reached into a ballot box and pulled out a piece of paper, "Zatanna Zatara," Zatanna looked shocked at first then tried to look brave, she came walking up to the stage in fount of Gotham's town square, "What a brave little _hero._ Next the boys," she reached into the ballot box again and pulled out another piece of paper, "Timothy Drake."

Tim started to walk to the stage, "TIM!" Dick yelled running towards his brother only to be held back by what they called "peacekeepers." Dick struggled, "I volunteer! I VOLUNTEER!," he shoved the peacekeepers out of his way, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"I believe we have a volunteer," (NO DUH LADY) the lady with the crazy look said. Dick ran over to Tim and hugged him. Jason and Wall came over too.

"Jason...Tim...go with Wally," Dick said.

"No," Tim cried.

"Yes," Dick said picking up Tim and handing him to Wally, "Take good care of them."

Wally started to go back to the crowd with a screaming Tim in his arms and with Jason following.

Dick walked onto the stage, just to be greeted by the crazy lady, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Dick Greyson," Dick said.

"Look his name up," she ordered the martins. A picture of Dick showed on the screen, "It says your a chess champion and an adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Your real name is Richard Greyson and your Robin the Boy Wonder."

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! (doges tomatoes and plants) 614 words :) still going up! Plez review! **


	4. Dick's goodbyes

**I would like to thank AelitaOfTheWolves for her following adn faviting my story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothin (Cartoonnetwork won't sell and Susan won't give :( )**

Dick woke up in a room in the city hall. He was waring his Robin costume but...(FLASHBACK)All he remembers is the crowed going nuts. The YJ team all came wandering up to the front slowly. Jason and Tim were with Bruce and Alfred, crying no doute. "It looks like their.._suprised_...did they not know who you were," the crazy lady continued.

"Yeah," Dick said quietly, "that's why their called "secret identities."

"Well no matter...OUR TRIBUTES OF SECTOR 11...ZATANNA ZATRA THE MAGIANCAIN AND DICK GREYSON THE BOY WONDER!" After she said that she changed the apparace of the 2 tributes to look like their alto ego.

2 martions took Dick and Zatanna inside Gothom's city hall. Dick looked back to see his team and Barbra.

(END OF FLASHBACK(because it was interrupted by Tim)) "He's awake!" Tim yelled as he entred the room and began to talkel the boy wonder.

"HEY!" he screamed happyness, "How are you?"

"Bad..." he said glumly.

"Why..." the boy wonder asked.

"WHY?...WHY DID YOU VOLLENTEER FOR ME..." Tim asked with gilt and saddness in his eyes.

"Because your my brother...and...," he trailed off, "and I love you," Dick said hugging Tim and Jason, who just walked in with Bruce and Alfred.

"Well then pinky promise me that you won't do it," Tim asked holding his pinky out.

"Do what?"

"You won't leave us all behind."

"Tim you know i can't..."

"Pinky promise that you won't take your life to save others."

"Tim i can't promise you that." Tim started silently crying with tears rolling down his face

"Because I pinky promise I love you." Tim yelled

"I...I...(sighs)I pinky promise," Dick said linking their pinkeys together.

"I made some cookies for you Master Dick," Alfred said handing him a plate of his famous cookies.

"Thanks Al," Dick said hugging his butler.

"Dick...,"Bruce started.

"Yeah?" he responded

"Just don't die ok." Al and his brothers left the room. Bruce started to walk out.

"Dad?" Dick said

"Yeah?" Bruce turned back.

"You know I'm going to die right?" Bruce looked sad, "Comeon think about it...i have no powers just...my weapons ..which probably wont be provided .. and you know i won't kill anybody even...even if my life depended on it."

"Dick..don't say that."

"BRUCE!" Bruce know he meant binsussess because never called him Bruce only when he was mad or meant it, "When I'm dead I...I need you to still be THE BATMAN and THEIR DAD! OK!" tears fell down Dicks face.

"Ok...," He said and left the room...Dick was left alone again...till.

"DUDE!" Wally ran in then tackled the boy wonder.

"Hey! Kid mouth get off of me," Dick said happy. After Wall got of Dick hugged him, "I'll be ok..."

"Hey!" Megan said still in her human disguise.

"HEY!" Dick said hugging the martion, "How are you?"

"Could be better..." she replied. When the rest of the team got in including Roy the Red Arrow they were takled with huggs from the boy wonder.

"Hey...can i ask you guys a favor?" Dick asked after the hugging was done.

"Shoot," Artemis joked.

"I need somebody to make sure my dad will still be there for Tim and Jason when I'm...dead," he said. The team looked sad, " Comeon think about it...i have no powers just...my weapons...which probably wont be provided... and you know i won't kill anybody even...even if my life depended on it."

"But with powers always comes a weakness," Kuldor said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah but mine is close hand to hand combat..." Dick replied.

"I will," Conner said

"Me too," Megan said

The rest of the team agreed and then had to leave.

"Bye Robin..."

"Guys...its...Dick" :)

...10 minuets later Barbra came in. Dick hugged her.

"I'm fine," Dick said still hugging her.

"I know..." Barbra replyed.

"I am"

"Lisen to me! Your stronger then they are!" Dick must haev looked like he didn't belive her, "You are! Get to your wepons."

"They may not have my wepons!"

"WELL IF YOU SHOW THEM HOW GOOD YOU ARE!...They just want a good show thats all they want! If they don't have your wepons... then you make one...you know how to fight!"

"There're 24 of us Babs and only one gets out..."

"Yeah...and its going to be you..." Babs had to leave and Dick was visited by more people but when Gorden came in he gave Robin pin. Dick was left alone for the rest of the day then..

"TIME TO GO!" a white martion said.

**748 words I AM ON A ROLL review plez :) sorry for cliff hanger Zatanna's goodbyes are next :)**


	5. Zattanna's short goodbyes

**My computer is slow and dumb! I was typing this and going to upload this a week ago but it froze and deleted it! Luckily i saved it by backing it up :) see im smart. but then when i tried to uploaded it the Internet didn't work sooo this is why i haven't updated in a while (chuckles nerviness)**

**but i would like 2 thank some peps:_ Im-totally-whelmed_ ( yes i am continuing it don't worry ) for the comment and Favoriteing (yes spelled wrong i know) it; _the guest_ (who i have no idea who it is) (and good 4 u getting Hunger games i did 2 :3); _you know who_ (name kid who sits by Alex and Be'lanna) don't worry violence will soon come during the parade (evil laughter); _Robgit_ (4 favoriteing/ following this story)_ KEEP REVIEWING _**

**_Disclaimer:Dont own (i dare u 2 sue me 4 not putting this i dare u)_**

Zatanna sat in a room all by herself wondering what had happened.

"My boyfriend...a...a billionaire?" She thought, "I just can't believe it...a shy boy being a...a rich kid!"

"You have guest," an alien peacekeeper said.

"Hey Zee," Artemis said walking in, "How are you?"

"Better..." the maigiction responded hugging the archer. Letting tears slip.

"Its ok..." Megan said hugging the maigaction.

"I'm so scared," she whispered in Megan's shoulder

"It'll be ok...shhh...shhh its ok" she replied.

After a while they left. Zattanna thought nobody would viset her any more until...

"Zattanna!" said the tall play boy billionaire.

"Huu what...oh" the voice startled her, "hehehe" she laughed felling foolish.

"Look," he continued, "Dick is going to try to keep you safe...and he may die trying...can you promise to keep him safe for as long as you can...WITHOUT dying?"

"Umm...i guess sure," she sounded confident but inside she was a scared little girl crying for her dad, "I'll keep him safe."

**10 minuets later**

"TIME TO GO!" the martian said.

**THANK U PEACE I AM DONE WRITING 4 NOW NEW CHAPTER PROBABLY TOMORROW OR SUNDAY (shout out 2 TOBUSKIS and PEWDIPIE) * review :3**


	6. Names, names,names

**I would like to thank Trix1015 for some of the story line like his B-day and some of the reaping :)**

**Disclaimer:I OWN EVERYTHING (but not Yj or Hungergames)**

The train (giant floating spaceship train/plane) ride was very informetive. The 2 heros leared that the crazy looking lady's name was Elfaba Twinkie and their alain (who looked like Sinster) was named Gan-tar. The tribuets they were facing names in Sector 1: G-Dc B-Shinenur (Shine-ner) Sector 2:G-Dogo B-Glove Sector 3: G-Shatter B- nineure (9er) Sector 4: G-Glinda B-Ferio Sector 5: G- Cyote B-Bumblebee Sector 6: G-Mathaka (Math-u-ka) B-Mikey Sector 7: G: Alie B:Wo Sector 8: G-Merida B-Drake Sector 9:G-Luran (Lure-ran) B- Tyler Sector 10: G-Miko B-Trek Sector 12(because 11 was Dick and Zattanna) G-Kara Zor-El B-Orion Zor-El.

Each had there own little back story. Dc and Shinnenur comes from a wealthy family of Assassins so they are not afraid to kill. So are sector 2 and 3. Each hunger games those 3 sectors would have a alliance and would be a group of what the people called careers. Which made no sense to Dick because in the end they would all have to turn against each other. Sector 4's tributes came from a planet called OZ and they would sing and dance. To Zattanna and what she heard about Oz is that only a Earth girl named Dorthy would kill so it made no sense that they were peaceful but they would still be put in the games. Sector 5-10 were all the same just a normal reaping and planet but sector 12 was really unique. The 2 kids were like Superman-Superboy. Kara was a kriptonine and her little "brother" was a clone mashed with hers and martain powers. Kara came from sector 13 originally but when the Capitol wanted to make a point they destroyed that sector and only a few meaning 2 got out.

The next day they were at the planet Caoitol were they met there stylists China and Docka.

"So Cinna," Zatanna started.

"Its China!" He sounded stern and angry like messing up his name was common.

"Sorry..hehe," Zattana apologized scaredly.

"Look," Docka said, "there is a parade tonight and we need to get you two...fabulously suited up."

**HIA more on the way REVIEW **


	7. Asterful Dress

**Finally got it on.**  
**Disclaimer: i own this storyishesish - long confussing word NOT REALLY**  
Dick and Zattanna went with 2 seperate gropes. Dick with Docka and her squade. Dick made a joke of how they were the Doble D team. Which nobody laughed at and he mumbled to himself, "Totaly not feeling the Aster." Zattanna went with China. **DICK'S VEIW** They were in a room were a team of stylests were working on him fixing his hair, his face, and his posture. "Shoulders back and" one of his stylest said, "Tummy in and pinky out." "really?" Dick thought. Buts she wasent done yet. "And lift the chin," she contuined, "adn slowly turn your head from side to side. Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politly, do everything you do with pride." "Wheres the Pride in killing people?" Dick thought sadly, "do they really want people to die?" A tear rolled down Dicks faice but he wripped it away before people coulkd see it. "Ok Dick!" one of his sylets said, "time for the out fit!" **ZATTANNNA'S VEIW** She was dragged into a room were she was met with faces and lightment. She smiled. "SOOO," she was dying to ask, "are you here to make me look preetie?" "Im here to make an impression," China said. 5 difrent stylests fixed her nails and they added flames and on her eyes orange and yellow sparkles, her lips bright red her hair was gently curled. "Now the dress!" China said acting like a little boy whose mother had said he could go to the candy shop. **LATER** "WOW," Dick said with his mouth gapping open, "You look...wow" he said in a faze. "RICHARD! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STARING!" the noisy stylest said who was helping him with the "correct" poster. Her name was Nanny (no nay {dont ask}) but Dick kept on calling her Nanny (nanny) because she kept on calling him Richard. "Yes Nanny (nanny)," Dick said, Nanny (no nay) stormed off." Zattanna was wering a sparkling red dress while dick wore a sparking blue suite. "Now the fire," China said showing them their carage. It had 2 horses each waring a red sparking sattle and their tails had golden highlights, "now make them remember you! Good luck." Zattanna went to the carriage, Dick was about to go but was stopped by China. "Dick when the crowd is looking at you hit this button under the sleeve," he said. "What dose it do?" Dick asked. "You'll see," Chiba responded. "Thank you," he said. Walking off he pulled out the pin with a robin that had an arrow in his a mouth that Gordon gave to him. Tears filled his eyes, "E dor de tine, tati*," he said to himself putting he pin on. *"Miss you, Daddy,"

I used romaines at the end hopped u liked it! 


	8. Chapter 8

HEY i know this is not a chapter but this is very important! As some of you may know yesterday (1/28/13) CN (cartoon network) said they canceled YJ and GL. But some people like yours truly want to bring it back so if you will be kind enough to plez take the time to sign this petition i will be happy (and might post faster) (yes i know its extortion but i must do what i must do to keep it airing)

Ww0w. change .o0rg/petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series

get rid of the first 2 zeros and there is your link

post in the comments when you are done PLEZ THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEZ DO IT!Also when u post when u are done post the book u read that I make and every 5 signs from that book get a new chapter the next day! So plez sign it! Love Marvelgirl12


	9. The failure

**hey guess who's back...ME! Marvelgirl12! and guess what else...ANOTHER CHAPTER. OK school is ending soon so during the summer its just me...and U. And guess what else...im hooked on Doctor Who...so fanfics of that coming your way. Also a one shot of Wally's death and how they feel. A crossover of Kim Possible and Young Justice a giant cross over of Brave/Tangled/How to train your dragon/and rise of the gaurdians. called either A: The big 4 B: Rise of the brave tangled dragons. Some Oneshots of MOVIES YOU CAN NOT SHOW ROBIN and a BIG BIG BIG cross over of EVERYTHING I LOVE. so enjoy and have a wonderful summer-Marvelgirl12**

****Robin grabbed Zee's hand as the charret went. There where some screams for the other teams but not like Sector 11s. screams from all directions came echoing in the hall. "I LOVE YOU ROBIN" a orange girl with red hair yelled.

"Um..thank you..." not knowing her name Dick yelled, "Starfire."

Dc and Shinnenur where mad at all the attention the meat bags where getting. "Hey you! Shin (long name not typing it out) yelled. Hitting Dick with a rope used to control the horses. Dick fell to the ground bleeding. but getting back up. Punching him in the face, while Dc and Zattanna used there "special skilles" on them. "ENOUGH!" a man yelled it was Snow. "HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THIS CERIMONIE. CAUSEING AN UPROAR IN THE CAPITOL!"

Dick had enough as well "WELL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS IF YOU DIDN'T KIDNAPPE US...AS WELL AS ALL THESE KIDS!"

"Robin..." Zee said.

"YOU WISH TO FIGHT ME BOY... GINTHGIL EKIRTS MIH NWOD (LIGHTNIG STRIKE HIM DOWN)" then darkness sorounded Dick as he fell.

**YOU WILL HAVE MORE!**


End file.
